


Deer In The Headlights

by rose_coloured



Series: The knife to his throat [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drinking, Halloween, M/M, Stupid Teenagers, dreampack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_coloured/pseuds/rose_coloured
Summary: There was no way Kavinsky would enjoy a dress-up Halloween party. Or well, there was one way.





	Deer In The Headlights

Kavinsky wasn't sure what had made him give in. In retrospect, he would say he had known what would happen. Or he really hadn't given a fuck.

"Come on a Halloween party with costumes would be lit!", Skov had pointed out. "Getting drunk and high with bitches in slutty costumes. The dream, bro!"  
Swan who was laying next to him on the much too small sofa only rolled his eyes at the comment. K grabbed his beer, taking a gulp. "And? I don't care about Henrietta sluts, who put their tits and asses on display for anyone. And it's not like you would leave the party with one of them.", he sneered. "You gonna get drunk off your asses, blow each other right there, get home and pass out before you could even get to the real fun. It has become a routine. Finding you half naked on the livingroom rag. We don't need stupid costumes for that."  
Ignoring the pissed looks the other two boys gave him he started rummaging in the pockets of his pants for the pills he had dreamed up last night. They were new, dark blue with golden sprinkles. He wondered what they could do to him... or others.

Skov wasn't so fast to give up on the matter. "Ok, you don't care about the girls. So imagine your dearest Proko in a slutty costume."  
Well, that... was a completely different matter.  
But on the other hand, he could fuck Prokopenko whenever he wanted, so what was the appeal? Still...

He got up, tossing the pills on the table. "You know what, do whatever you want with that party. And try them."

*

Two weeks later Kavinsky found himself in midst of about 100 drunk half naked dressed up teenagers. And he hated it.  
At least he had made very clear, that he was not going to wear a stupid costume. It had only taken one nicely aimed fist to the cheek for Skov to finally understand that. Well, the bruise he had left apparently matched the other boys' beat up version of something... He wasn't quite sure, it didn't feature much clothing, that much was sure. Swan was not far away in a spiderman costumes that looked about 3 sizes too small. "I have been told, that I have an amazing ass, so why not show that off?"  
Somewhere behind the bar, he could see Jiang, the smile of a Cheshire cat, perfectly fitting the theme of his costume. He was dragging a dude behind him, who was very much looking like Lynchs' fucking brother.  
Lynch.  
Kavinsky had invited him. Just yesterday, a snide remark right before the lights had turned.  
He let his gaze wander over the people, searching for the only silver lining this hell of a night could hold for him. He didn't know what Proko had chosen for a costume. Apparently, Skov had had an idea and Proko had been onboard and nobody was allowed to know. Stupid fuckers.  
He saw a glimpse of blonde hair on the other side of the crowd.  
Without much of an excuse, he pushed away a girl who had started to dance in front of him seductively and got on his way.  
This party was fucking stupid, Kavinsky wasn't fucking drunk enough and right now he wanted nothing more than to get some shots and whatever other stuff the people were having here.  
That was until he actually saw Prokopenko.  
The other boy was standing a bit away from the big crowd, talking to some stranger with an annoyingly innocent look on his face.  
He wanted to fucking cancel the party. Go home and fuck him. Or do it right here in his car, behind the bar or in the middle of the crowd. Kavinsky didn't care right now because what he saw made him want to tear the clothes off of his boy.  
Proko, sweet and innocent as he always behaved. Damn that costume must have been Skovs' idea. Only he would put Proko in beige shorts, with hideous suspenders, a white shirt with a fucking low v-neck that just showed off his bruised collarbones, and a fucking antler flower crown. 

Right his boy was dressed up as a fucking deer.  
He was the deer in the headlights, he always looked like, when K was pressing him against a wall, biting down on his neck, making him groan.  
Kavinsky got closer and was finally able to see Proko's face. Fake freckles were drawn on his cheeks and he had theatre blood smeared across his mouth and chin. The hickeys and bruises K had left nights and nights ago on his throat and fitted perfectly into it all.  
He was perfect.  
As he approached the pair, he merely shoved the other guy away, without a word, before turning to Proko in front of him. The other guy left, letting out a low whistle and a "Look Bambi I guess your big bad wolf is here."  
Standing right in front, that was where Prokos' whole innocent facade ended because the smile on his face was mischievous and daring him to say a word.  
He didn't he just grabbed him by the suspenders and kissed him. Nothing was soft about it, no teasing just pure want. When they parted, both of them gasping for air Proko was looking him already completely gone, not hiding the expression of want in his wide eyes.

A deer in the headlights.

Kavinsky couldn't have dreamed him any better.

**Author's Note:**

> So until now I have only posted my prokopinsky ficlets on tumblr, but I guess I will share them here too.  
> Come say hi on tumblr (herzstolpermoment), if you'd like.


End file.
